Digimon X 12 All messed up
by Dnl
Summary: All new adventure starring the characters from the first two seasons nothing is as what it appears to be. Narcissism, gender changing, Ken hunting, cowardice, bodyguards, secrets lies and scandals.


Digimon X 1/2 - All Messed Up  
  
Written by: Dnl Rated: PG 13  
  
Summary: All new adventure starring the characters from the first two seasons nothing is as what it appears to be. Narcissism, gender changing, Ken hunting, cowardice, bodyguards, secrets lies and scandals.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and never will. Also I do not own KFC so don't sue me this is only a fan fiction made by a penniless person with to much time on their head with crazy ideas.  
  
Authors Note: This story is a series where each person talks about the other characters as they see them. They don't talk about themselves.  
  
Cody: So this is where you want me to talk all the dirty and good details about everybody else right?  
Me: Yeah don't leave anything out all right tell us everything you know about your friends.  
Cody: Ok! Heheehe  
  
On Matt  
  
I was walking with this girl the other day. You know how I'm with the ladies. You got to look like you care, that's how you get lucky. Then after they like you, you can then act like your god dam self and you don't have to pretend! Anyways. As I was walking I saw Tai and Davis. You know they both could be long lost brothers, just the way they act, always beating people. I'm not saying that they're mean cause if I did my ass be dead. Fuck! . Some of the DigiDestined like getting beaten up by them.  
  
That's when I saw them and Matt they were punching his face like forty times! HAHAHAHA, that Matt, he's a dumb bastard. He thinks that Tai is making his face look better just by punching him. He calls it his daily " surgery." He's so stupid. The other day he was saying that his cheeks need color. I met them on the soccer field when Matt's beating was over. He was thanking Tai and Davis cause his cheeks now looked rosy. Stupid, the only reason they are red is cause he has blood clots from the many times Tai or Davis punched his face. What a dumb ass that bastard Matt is always saying he wants to be the "beutifullest" person in the world. Man, he looks like a nasty piece of shit with bruises and all that crap. Damn, I remember this one time when Tai was giving Matt the usual "surgery." He took it to the extreme, when Matt said, " Hey Tai can you use something else to make me look beautiful? ". Then Tai said "Hahahaha, let's see Matt". Then Davis said "Hahahahaha, yeah Tai, maybe if you look real hard where your standing you can find it ahahah." Tai had just finished playing soccer, and he didn't change his soccer shoes, so he looked at his soccer shoes and Tai and Davis grinned. Tai then soon started stepping on Matt's face. You know how those shoes are. They have spikes, so Tai kept stepping on Matt until Matt had bumps and holes on his face while Davis was laughing like a maniac hahahhaahaahah I still remember that I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe ahhahaahah those are the best laughs cause its so funny you can't laugh and your choking for air ahhahahaha. When Matt was getting his " surgery " he looked like a red golf ball, all messed up and shit. Matt looked so nasty even Tai felt sorry for him! ahahahaahahah So Tai said, "Hey Matt you look too, Ahahahahaha, pretty that everyone else will get jealous." "For real Tai?" "Yeah! Sora will get mad, so let me fix it up for yah." With that, I saw Tai and Davis beat the shit out of Matt's face, and take out the ugliness! Hahahahahahahahaha, Matt still has a bump on the left side of his face. Where Tai and Davis didn't "fix", and they said, "handsome people have scars" Hahahahahahahhahahahahahaha, Matt is an asshole to believe in this bullshit. Stupid!!! Hahahahahahaha!  
  
On Yolie  
  
Yolie that dumb man chaser goddamn who wants to go for someone like that she's U.G.L.Y, ugly. Everyday she chases after Ken and you know how Ken is rich. He could get anyone he wants, but he's a coward every time Yolie comes after him. He speed dials on his cell phone, to make either Tai or Davis come in to his scared ass rescue, and fight Yolie off from Ken. I'm not saying that I won't do the same thing if I was in Ken's place. Fuck, I run way from her like my ass depended on it because I saw what Yolie can do I saw her once making a joke to Sora and Yolie just wanted to tap Sora's arm in a playful manner but Yolie hit hard so hard Sora slammed into the wall hahaha. Yet when Ken is running from Yolie she will still catches up cause she has the biggest feet you have ever seen. They're huge, size XXXXLLL, they don't have a number for her so she has to wear clown shoes hahahahahhah like she doesn't look like one already.  
  
That stupid Yolie thinks Ken loves her ha he's scared of her like last week when we all had our meeting in Sora's apartment everyone was there. Matt looking at the mirror, T.K reading a book in the corner. Kari playing with lint. She had an accident so she changed. Sora sitting next to Matt making googly eyes. Both Tai and Davis covering Ken who was cowering in the floor. Izzy trying to look up Mimi's skirt. Mimi flirting with Tai .Joe telling Tai to give him surgery so he could look pretty. Why the fuck Joe wants to look like Matt we will never know but I suspected it since when I first met him he had Matt's hairstyle but in a fucked up way. I was sitting in Sora's bed trying to go to sleep when Yolie comes up and Ken's all scared trying to run but Sora comes to his rescue " Hide in the closet Ken ok I'll handle her". "Thank you Sora". So everyone is watching to see what happens Tai is making bets and I betted that Yolie will see Ken I bet 20 dollars then I sat waiting to see what will happen. Yolie comes up and she says " Where is he?'' Sora's like " who Yolie its only us ". " No it smells like Ken so he's here ". " Ken's not here ". "Then why is there an extra slipper on the door huh since you said it's only the digidestined and only Ken is missing? Yet there's an extra pair of shoes at the door and it's a man shoes ". Damn I lost my money after Sora said " Its only for Kari's friend". " NO ones here for Kari" then Kari's like" I got more new friends yay". Kari hasn't been well since she had an accident. She told us all she remembers is Tai saying" gotcha" and then nothing. Yolie's like " Nari's a girls name and she wouldn't wear mans shoes ". "So Nari's like that". Then Kari says, "Don't poke her eye come Nari lets go and eat". Ken got saved by Kari but he's still in the closet and Yolie won't give up but Tai and Davis tell her she's ugly so they start fighting and Ken leaves out the window in the back all scared and shaking and he's so happy he starts kissing the ground. Fuck I lost 20 dollars shit I better get it back on the next bet Tai makes. That Yulee always ruining the fun haha yet she's a joke so she's always keeping us entertained.  
  
On Kari  
  
Yeah, after that accident with Yolie, Kari has a new friend that only she can see, called Nari. Poor Kari. I remember a couple of years ago; she almost had it all, and even some good looks. That's why Davis and T.K. were after her ass. Davis soon grew out of his crush for her since she paid no attention to him. He left her saying she was just "some ass expecting people to wipe her with compliments." So T.K. went after her, until the accident. I told you already about the last words she remembered before she got like this. She said that someone with big hair was playing with her and said "Gotcha!" when she was on the top of some stairs later that she was at the bottom bleeding from her head and that she woke up in a hospital with Tai praying, she said " It's the firstest time Tai ever prayed. Ever since then he always takes care of me he's a good brother. He always gives me candy and lotsa beads to play with".  
  
Soon T.K got upset that she never knew why she liked him. I remember she said " I used to like you but you are too shitty as Tai calls people that are like you ". After she said that to him T.K left and met up with some girl from his book club called Cindy. Since Sora only wants us to go out with people inside the "Family" as she calls us, she says that Cindy's a men by saying that she has the biggest Adams apple you ever saw on a girl. What a fucking liar she just wants T.K to date the digidestined girls. Come on there only four of them ugly Yolie, happy Kari and Sora's taken, Mimi is kinda with Tai and I don't wanna be on Tai's bad side. Why does Sora want us to do date the boys shit I rather die than do what Sora wants that bitch ain't the boss of me they don't even have sisters except Yolie but her sisters are old and each one uglier than the last uugh. The rest of the guys don't have sisters except Jun Davis's sister but I wouldn't wanna go out with her since she'll make you pay if you let her down look what she did to Matt when she found out he was going out with Sora I'll tell you later. Going back to Kari all she does now is hang out with her friend Nari and play with beads that Tai buys her. Ill give you that even though Tai is a mean son of a bitch he really cares about Kari. Makes you think why but don't tell him that ok. Just today Kari was like" I got friends they the best they give me lotsa things to play with, I like the candy the best of all". I'll give you that she's the nicest one of all the girls as Ken once said his smart ass why doesn't he take some of his advices and tells Yolie he's not interested in her. Ooh well he said now that Kari changed she's not scared of bad things or of darkness he said she proved this saying called " ignorance is bliss" ooh well guess he's right.  
  
On Ken  
  
I never met anyone who gives money away so easily for protection as Ken does. I would take the offer but as usual, Davis and Tai take it. When Ken is in trouble he speed dials on his cell phone, either Tai or Davis come to protect him from Yolie. They fight her and when I ask why they're fighting a girl Davis says she" Aint a woman how can anyone call that a girl and she looks and punches like a man". Tai and Davis never fight for free. I once saw them beating the shit out of a guy who didn't pay on a bet he lost. They are so vicious, and that's why most people are afraid of them. Damn, I am too. Almost everyone is afraid of them. They could rip your face, especially Davis, damn.  
  
I'd stay away from them. Going on...Ken knows this too, so he gives them "allowances " as he calls it for doing their jobs. Tai uses that to buy Kari things, and to go to parties. Davis does the same thing 'cept some of his "allowance" goes to his store. Yeah, didn't you know he owns a noodle store. Yo! He may be stupid as hell, but he's rich too. He put some of his so-called "allowance" in the stock market. He's smart for a stupid dumbass.  
  
Ken says, as long as they protect him from "IT", what we call Yolie, he will pay them till he dies. See Ken is a coward, yet his ass still gets the girls, and many people like him for his looks. That's why Matt is jealous, saying that he'll soon become the 'prettiest' person on the team. I don't know what he means, but knowing his dumb ass, it's probably something bad. Ken's like, "as long as I get's me some ass, I'm good". You'd never expect this from his quiet manner, yet this bastard has a mouth full of curses in all the languages he knows. Here's some: Carajo, Come Mierda, Malakaa, Iziqui, baka, Shimatta and other words I don't know. Yet he's so scared of Yolie. This one time he told me it was raining and Yolie was "Ken-hunting", as she calls it. He was running fast for his fucking life, but since Yolie has big ass feet, she was catching up to him. He ran like hell. He said she was speaking shit about love and destiny and crap, and since he forgot his cell phone he was looking for a way to divert her. So he's running, and he sees this crazy guy taking a massive shit so he makes Yolie go into that direction and she tripped on the guy with her big feet and landed head first on the shit the guy did and since it was raining the shit was wet and she fell into the shit puddle. Ken heard her say, "ooh pretty color, it's my favorite color, brown glory!" After that, Ken said he ran and stopped to laugh at her. He said she looked like a "brown dookie with big glasses and shit dripping down on them". He made me laugh hard imagining her with her big glasses Hahahahaahahha, and clumps of shit got stuck in her hair. Ken said he never laughed so hard, he almost got asthma. HAHAHahahahhhhhhahahahahhhhh...I still remember what his scared ass said that punk ahahhhahahaabhabhahahah.  
  
On Davis  
  
Talking about Davis, that crazy psycho, he's always beating up somebody. Either Yolie, or some other "shit face" as Davis calls the people he fights. He has to be the second best fighter aside from Tai, cause Tai taught him most of his moves to Davis. Going on... since Davis is Ken's bodyguard, he says he doesn't fight somebody for cheap aside from Ken paying Davis his "allowance". He buys him clothes, cars, food, and anything Davis wants Ken gets it for him because if Ken doesn't do what Davis tells him, then "Davis would beat me up, and nobody wants to be beaten the shit outta by Davis, he's crazy, you could see it in his eyes. So I don't want to be in the other side of his fist ". Yeah but still Ken has respect for Davis because I'll give you that Davis was Ken's first friend and Davis knows how to have trust in honest people. Hell I didn't even trust Ken when he changed. Yeah, that dumb Davis is crazy yet he gets more girls than anybody, damn that lucky bastard.  
  
Everybody in his family is crazy, especially his sister. Davis told me when his sister, Jun, found out that she wasted her whole time on Matt when he was going out with Sora, she got so mad she planned what she called " Seven inches and seven years of revenge ". Davis told me on Matt's last concert, she wore some seven-inch heels, and that she pulled the fire alarm, and you know how them boy band concerts are. All the groupies started screaming when Matt sang (yeah right he doesn't know how to sing he sounded like an old ass man having a major constipation where the shit was halfway on coming out and he's grunting and groaning for the pain to stop ahahhahahahaah). They were screaming " I wanta have your baby". " I want you to be my babies daddy " and other crap, but when the fire alarm rang all the groupies started running for their lives screaming " Oh my God, Oh my God I'm gonna die!" " I'm too young to die! " I promise 'ill be good". You know, what people say when they think they're about to die. Anyways, while there was chaos and running, Jun tripped Matt when he was running to save his ass. He fell, and she stepped on him with her heels on the back of his head. Davis told me she said, "Take this you son of a worthless bitch. Nobody makes Jun look like a pathetic moron. Take this bastard". BAMMMMMM! and she stepped on his skull countless times digging her heels through his skull. Hahhbhhahaha, you could still see it on the back of Matt's head. Two indentions seven inches deep on his head Hahaahahahahhhahahhah.  
  
That's not all Davis is not all that bad he thought me some new pickup lines when trying to get girls. He even thought me and Ken some fighting moves he also said it would be a day to remember if he ever saw Ken fighting ahhhahhaahha. I doubt that it will ever happen but Davis said " You never know people can surprise your ass when they get angry all hell breaks lose and they take their anger on any person for the pain others caused on him ". Davis said he once saw this loser beat the shit out of this guy when the guy dissed him about his mother. Davis told me " I saw the loser say, " What you said about my mother you bastard ". " I saw him pick up a garbage can that was next to them and started smashing the guy who dissed his mother alot of times until I had to stop it cause he was gonna kill him and I' didn't want to be a witness because of my record in the police station ".  
  
On Sora  
  
Every one of us are all stupid asses that's why were friends or because some of us got money to give. I don't know but if there is anyone who always wants us to be friends forever that's Sora that bitch. Mimi said Sora's a bitch and Sora thinking that's a good thing started writing the word bitch on everything she owns. She's stupid you think her dumb ass would look it up in a dictionary or ask what the word means that's how stupid that dumb bitch is cause she believes anything anyone tells her especially us. That's why it was a good thing that Tai stopped liking her, like this one time, see Sora is Matt's ultimate groupie, every time he used to play she would always attend in the front row with a big banner saying " Matt's Gill " she couldn't even spell girl ahhahhahaha that's why his other fans would insult or have fights with her but seeing that she's Davis and Tai's friend they didn't do anything. Even now that Matt's stopped playing or giving out concerts for over six years because nobody wants to hear him or knows who he is, Sora's still there waving banners or buying personalized shirts saying " Matt was here".  
  
Nobody cares where Matt's ass is. Only that Soras so stupid she thinks Matt's still likes her the truth is that he stopped paying attention to her four years ago when he once went to a carnival with Sora on a date and they went to the house of mirrors. Sora told me " When he went to the house of mirrors and he saw the many Matt's he stayed there all night I stayed too but he tolds me to have fun and finish the date for the both of us so I took my self to the merry go round then kissed myself goodnight". It was a weird date you know kissing yourself goodnight is hard." See I told you she was stupid ever since, then Matt never leaves the house without his mirror, he always making either Tai or Davis give him his " surgery". He said to Sora that he's prettier than any boy so pretty he looks like a girl that soon he will tell her a secret. Who is he kidding he looks like a piece of old shitty sneakers that many dogs sniffed, shitted and wiped their asses with, yet he thinks he's pretty. Yet Sora still likes him, they have done nothing together why the crap she thinks their gonna marry one day is beyond me maybe Matt just stays with her because her father rich so he supports Sora financially and Sora buys Matt the things he wants. Man Matt's a gold digging male bitch. You know Sora's not all that bad the way I talk about her, she takes care of all of us she calls us her " Family". She feeds us, supports us, and when I was little she was like my young mother. Now a days she takes care of Kari since the accident, feeding, clothing and entertaining Kari everyday.  
  
On Mimi  
  
You heard how Mimi calls Sora a bitch right she said she does that cause Sora's stupid to let a man drag her out like that. I think Mimi never liked Sora since Sora used to get the attention of everyone when she was younger and they all thought Mimi was a stuck up fashion lunatic. Well since Mimi went to America she knows all the curse words and knows everything about fashion too, when she came back she came all different and better looking so of course all of us were after her ass but Mimi said no" I won't go out with none of you you're all beneath me " that fucking liar I see how Tai's with her all touchy and shit. Hey its not like any of us never touched her hell almost everyone of us has copped a feel on Mimi but we say it's by mistake hehehe.  
  
Yeah Yolie say's shes Mimi's friend ever since they first met, Yolie said " It almost feels like were sisters ". I told this to Mimi and she told me " It be a day I be that UGLY shit faces sisters. She's so ugly I didn't want to tell her clothes did not match that ugly skirt that she wore and to make it worse she wore some ugly purple pant shorts underneath that didn't even match eew, and lets not talk about that getup she wore to the digital world, basketball hat that made her face look weird with her big glasses, Air balloon pants, beige vest, green sneakers, light blue long shirt, green bag and lets not talk about how her hair looked. Yet Cody you know the saying " Every pretty girl has to have an ugly friend to make her feel a hundred times better". " That's the only reason I'm Yolie's friend. Even if it gives me a headache if I remember all of that". Then why the fuck does she talks about it all the time why doesn't she shut up.  
  
Yet I would not mess with Mimi just like Tai and Davis she could rip your arm of. Once I was shopping for some clothes and I was walking and I heard an argument and two women screaming. You know how it is kids were screaming, " fight! Fight! Fight! ". So I had to look especially if it is a catfight. So I see Mimi screaming at this woman for not having her shoe size that's stupid but a fight's a fight so the saleswoman was gonna cry and it looked like Mimi was about to beat the shit out of her. So the boss comes trying to handle the situation by saying that the shoe is the most common size people have for feet. She should of just shut up cause Mimi looked at her ready to beat her up. Then Mimi said " Don't ever use the word common in front of me or you will see how I lived in America you know how it is biyatch." So the Boss was so scared because she knew that she was not going to win the fight from some one who lived in America she knew she was going to die, so she gave Mimi $ 100 gift certificate to shop in their store. Mimi accepted immediately, that's Mimi for you anything that has free money is for her. She calls it " Easy money without having to sell yourself" so true.  
  
On Joe  
  
You know how I was telling how Joe always liked Mimi, even more once she came from America he said she looked beautiful, but you all know how Mimi and Tai are together right. So Joe is too scared to do anything because if he did Tai will beat his ass up. Just about a week ago he finally by " Mistake" brushed his hand on Mimi's ass that fucking liar took him five years to do that while everyone else's took five minutes after meeting Mimi again. Not to say Joe is a scared ass cause he used to be like a big brother when I was little. He gets women but you would not believe it from what I'm telling you but he's a dumb dog literally just yesterday when we were hanging out in the sidewalk drinking juice haahhaaahaah (inside joke here). This pretty girl is walking and as soon as Joe sees her he starts howling like a dog and doing the dog whistle. I mean I know we guys do that but damn don't do it out loud or next to her. I was ashamed I would've snuffed Joe but the girl got there first took her heel and threw it at Joe for his bad manners. Hell I don't blame her at least when I apologized about Joe to the girl I got her number so it was no loss.  
  
You probably think Joe's not a punk right, wrong he's obsessed with looking just like Matt I remember when I saw him he had Matt's hairdo but it was all messed up and bootlegged. So when we were getting older he started copying Matt more and more. I don't know why, I think they're both ugly and I'm better looking than them. Well going on I asked Joe once why he wanted to be like Matt he told me " Once when were in the digital world and all of us got separated but eventually found each other, well I found Matt in a restaurant were I was made to work to pay of a food bill. After that we were then put to work at a restaurant together and I was clumsy and Matt helped me with everything. He thought me alot of things about food. Also once when he tried to save T.K he almost sacrificed himself. See I only thought Matt was a dumb selfish person .It made me see how you can look both handsome and heroic. So that's when I wanted to be just like him ". What a fucking retard how can his ass remember that I think he's another groupie like Sora he thinks Matt's a hero hahhhahah. If Matt's a hero then I'm Yolie's husband hahahahahahhaa you know that will never happen ahahhahaha. Anyways he wanted to look like Matt to the point that he once asked Tai to do " surgery " on him. He said, " Tai punch me, Punch me, Punch meeeeeeeeeee!" I swear Tai told me he couldn't stop laughing so hard he " almost pissed and shitted my pants ". See Tai only thought Matt was stupid so you all know how Tai is. Guess what he said " No Joe ahahahah because if I do it to you too * snickers* then everybody ahaha would (chuckling) want surgery too, sorry. * Guffaws *". Tai told me he laughed his ass so hard after Joe looked sad agah hahhahahahahaahhahahahahhsaahaaha I can picture Joe's Dumbass. He said he was saving him, but don't tell Tai that I don't think so because ever since then Joe does his own surgeries and their worse than Matt. That sad man ahhaahhahahaahaha.  
  
On Izzy  
  
Humph Izzy thinks he's so smart just because he read the dictionary and the children's encyclopedia that does not mean he's a genius. He's stupider than all of us, yup this is my saying every time I see Izzy showing off " If everyone around you is stupid and your the same but you know a little bit of things, then your ass is the smartest of us all". Ha he thinks he's so smart don't get me wrong he sometimes confuses us when he uses one of his dictionary words like astromonical I think that's how it spelled. Like Kari says " He makes my mind go confused hehe". Let me tell you Izzy is no smart ass he just uses those words for three reasons. One to sound smart. Two to get women to think he's rich and educated (yeah right), and last to get away with the things he does so people think he's a crazy scientist. Damn people are stupider than they themselves know. I've seen Izzy fool someone to get away from paying for a vase he once tripped over in a store saying to the manager that the materials are needed for human kinds knowledge. That fucking liar he's a freeloader and cheap as well.  
  
Once when he said he was treating me to food for my birthday. He took all of us digidestined out to dinner and you know I thought we were all going out to a really rich restaurant seeing how Izzy never spent his money and he would make an exception for my birthday. So all of us dressed in our good clothes cept Mimi couldn't come something about a hair appointment I didn't care she already bought me a present. Going on the girls bought party dresses the guys wore suits and Izzy would drive us there knowing him we shouldn't have gone to all the trouble. You know where he took us for my birthday his cheap ass stopped at KFC O man of all the places I'm not saying KFC is bad but fuck I wanted to go to a real restaurant for once in my life. When he took us there the people laughed their Asses off looking at us all dressed up and in the night too! Damn there were allot of people eating their dinners too. I was mad ass hell I was about to beat the shit out of Izzy but there was too many eyewitnesses. I heard what the people were saying, " ooh no wearing dressy clothes to eat at KFC these wanna be rich asses". "ahahahahahhahahahahaha these losers are eating here". " O man I feel sorry for them they're being made fun off. Hey look! The small guy with the black eyes and spiky dark reddish hair has coupons to buy his meals ahaahhahahahaahahahahhhahahahaha". I heard it all Izzy's shit ass ugly face had to have coupons to pay for our meal the nerve of his ass. Eventually Tai told us all that" Even though his miser ass brought us here we should make the best of it. Hey after all its free food ". He looked at me with that look on his face and I understood immidiately. It was payback time so I ordered all the food on the menu ahahahhaahahahhahaah he got what he deserved I remember Izzy said " Hey Cody how about you eat to your normal weight limit ok?'' Ha like I'm gonna do that now. That's why Izzy is not in any of our groups or crews as Mimi calls it and thanks to Tai that was my best birthday ever ahahahahhahahahaahhahahaha.  
  
On T.K  
  
As you already know T.K was my joggress partner but other than that he's a sentimetal (l think that's how its spelled) ass. All day he sits and reads books his ass is even in a book club were he's the only male member aahhaahhahahahahahaaahhahaha reading girly books and junk like " Noodle soup for the grieving soul" and the book, " Interview with the writer ", "Of rats and cheese", " Holly Putter", " Lord of the Keys". I mean who reads these books not me all day long his club reads and talks about the book and what should of happened. Like " oh man they should be together " or " why did he give it all up" yack yack yack all day its boring. Oh yeah T.K once told me that since he was the only guy and all " The girls were being really nice to me. Making me food and asking me to help them. I did until I saw Cindy and she never did that I think she thought I was weird for being in a book club. That's when we started talking to each other and been together ever since".  
  
Yep T.K and Cindy have been together for three years hey maybe I should do that you know go join a women's club and get me a girl and settle down. Yeah right who am I kidding I want to have no responsibilities. Anyways that T.K always reading or being polite I asked him if he will marry Cindy he said " you will see". What kinda answer is that oooh well I can't wait to see if he does marry her what will Sora say since she never liked Cindy. Hell I like Cindy better than Sora that bitch Sora wants everyone of the didgidestined to be together when I told her about it she said" well then wait till Matt and I have children so when they grow up you might marry them " what kind of fucked up answer is that! I told T.K and he said Sora's stupid and jealous cause him and Cindy are better than her and Matt. Yet unlike Matt T.K is smart but he doesn't say smart things most of the time since well T.K has a little problem when he drinks he turns into a new person, he turns into a woman chaser ahahahahhah. The many times he got slapped by Cindy and other girls when he tried pinching them or howling at them just like Joe hahaaaahahahahhahaahaha. I remember this one time where Davis told me T.K drank too much and he saw Ken and thought Ken was a girl. Yeah that Ken he looks like a girl only thing to tell apart that he's a boy is his Adams apple yet its not even big enough to notice ahhahhahahahahha. Going on Davis told me Ken got mad that T.K did something and I told Davis what did Ken do but Davis was like " I can't tell you, I was paid to keep it a secret but let me tell you I was never prouder yep I thaught him well ahhahahahah". All I know was when I saw T.K he was bruised and had a black eye, swollen lips and had a cast from his legs to his ass. All he said was " I had an accident I slipped on a fire hydrant'' hahahhhahahahhahhahahhahahahhhahahahhhahahhhahaa I'm putting what T.K said and what Davis said together to figure out what happened. ahahaha ahhahahahahahahahhahahaahh.  
  
On Tai  
  
Tai, Tai, Tai, what can I say I know this is clichéd (Yeah I know the meaning of the word and how its spelled so there)? All the guy's want to be like him and the girls want him. Yeah that Tai you know everyone of us has respect for Tai or is it fear. Still I always liked Tai better than anyone else in our group I remember when I was younger he was my hero and he treated me like I was his age hhehe he taught me all the curse words. T.K once told me that when they were young they were sent into the digital world and Tai once came back to the real world but returned to help his friends. Now see how nice Tai is I would of left everyone's asses and ran straight home to eat real food and pretend nothing happened. Yeah so T.K told me how Tai found him and T.K told him how Tai is like a real brother better than Matt. Damn that T. K hows he gonna say that but I woulda said the same thing too if I had a brother like Matt. But see Tai's not all that nice you heard how I told you how everyone's scared of him that's true shoot I wouldn't like to be in Tai's bad side or he'd beat my ass until I had to buy a new ass. Yeah that Tai always with a girl, I think he's with Mimi cause those two can make a pair of mean asses always beating people and shit. I remember how he liked Sora but he really found out that Sora was a bitch trying to be the girlfriend of a super star. Yeah he said, " Both Matt and Sora are identical like two drops of diarrhea that I make that's why they deserve each other". Ahahhahhahahhahahaha that's a diss right thereahahahahahhahahahhahahaha.  
  
Tai always has to say something to make you laugh hehe. I remember how he's always making bets and shit. How he always being Kens bodyguard eheh always giving Matt his " surgery". Remember how I told you how Joe asked Tai to hhahahahahah " Punch me punch me Tai''. ehehheheeh he wanted to look just like Matt what an asswipe. Well I didn't tell you how Tai told me he did give Joe only one " surgery ". "Because see Cody I felt sad for the poor fucker you know he was about to cry hahahhahaahah. So I did him a favor you know to make his day, doing my community service once in a while you know ". Tai told me how on that day he kicked Joe's ass so hard since Tai is a soccer player he can kick really hard. Heheheheheehe he told me " I told Joe I would give him an ass lift ahhaahhahahahahah". Tai said he then kicked him so hard that Joe jumped five feet in the air and fell ahahahahahhahahahahahahahahah what an asshole. Tai said, " Joe was so happy his ass got lifted ahahahaha". No wonder when I saw Joe again his ass looked big and he couldn't fit into his pants ahahahahahehehehhehehhe. When he sat down his pants used to rip at the ass Ah his ass looks like a hippos hahahaha.  
  
That Tai will always do something to get you to laugh. Cept he doesn't always laugh when he's with Kari. Since the accident he's always there to take care of his sister, by buying her toys and getting medical help. When I asked if he knew what happened to Kari he changes the subject. I don't know why but he always avoids this when we all ask questions he says " I should have been a better brother to Kari she was always looking up to me ". When Kari was there she said " But Tai I'm always looking up to you. Your always bigger than me, and your my bestest brother." He that Kari always, making us smile just like her brother. Yep I wonder why he avoids the conversations hum but don't tell Tai I said this ok. Overall I think Tai's the leader of our group always bossing us around and shit other than that he's ok. I got more stories but I have no time so this is over.  
  
Cody: So there it is my Interviews over. Can I go now?  
Me: Soon but tell me more of your friends Cody: Can't I have to go? Talk to my other friends they'll tell you  
Me: But! Why do you have to go? Cody: Cause I hafta pissss!  
Me: Oh ok eeww go don't pee in here. Cody: Ok I'm out  
Me: NEXT!!  
  
Authors note #2: Review if you want . This story was originally told in a series of every character talking about the others. My sister and brother liked it and told me to write about it . So here it is I might do a continuation but seeing how school is going to start its going to be hard. 


End file.
